Can a big brother be immortal?
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Donnie worries about his big brother and Mikey is scared out of his innocent mind, Raph can barely stand the thought of not having a big brother...and Leo got the Foot on his tail...in-progress by reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! only 1 review on my 1st story 'A small meeting' but i'll do so im posting up my 2nd story, please tell me what you think

**disclamer:** forgot this in the first story: i don't own the TMNT

* * *

><p>Donatello locked at the clock for the zillion time, his brother should have been back ten minutes ago, his other brothers and father hadn't notice that of their family members were not in the lair, Donnie silently prayed to the angels above to allow his oldest brother to retun home with just small skratches that he could fix and for once skip stitch up his brother...but that was something that never would happen.<p>

To many times had his older brothers, Leonardo: the leader of the team, and Raphael: the second-in-command, come home with wound and skratches, some minor or major...the little turtle genius was starting to get tierd of haveing his brothers wounded after every singel battle..with each other and the Foot, Purple Dragons...the list was long and again Donnie looked at the clock...ten minutes had pass...

No Leonardo...

He sighed and got out from his lab "Guys! im so worried about Leo i can't focus! he should have been back by now!" He said, three heads snapped at his direction and puzzled locks could be seen "what do you mean my son?" Master Splinter asked calmly, he hadn't known that Leo wasn't in the lair "ya? should Fearless be in the dojo or his room like always?"

Donnie shocke his head " He isn't, he went out half an hour ago and not come home yet...plaese can we go look for him? my brain and chest hurt enough already!" Raph and Mikey looked worried now...Leo had left the lair alone...and they all had agreed that he NEVER left the lair alone without any of his brothers with him!

"OK Donnie, grab the first aid and the supplies you might need, Mikey go get the Battle Shell ready, im gonna get some cloths in case it's bad...Sensei call April just in case so she can be ready...we'll call when we've found himand what the condision is" RAph said and got up to get the cloths for heavy bleeding and silently cursed Leo for leaveing with out a word! didn't that turtle understand how much they needed him?

* * *

><p>Leonardo slamed the door shut behind him and held his breath and din't move a muscle, he listen closely and saw several shadows appear near the windows<p>

'_why? just why did I leave the lair without any of the guys? stupid stupid! and i can't call them!_

_call...oh shell! if it goes off now im really turtle soup! the Foot are everywhere!'_

Leo letted out his breath quietly and braethed slowly to stay calm...if his shell cell went off he had to ready to run ...otherwise there wouldn't be a turtle left to return...he prayed that Donnie had noticed that he wasn't back...he had at least been smart and told his younger brother that he was going out.

He looked out and to his relife the Foot moved away from where he was, Leo opened the door carefully and slipped out but then the devil decided to brust his luck...

_His shell cell went off!_

Leo looked up just in time to see the Foot Elit appear, Leo grabbed his shell cell and answerd.

"thanks for blewing it whoever's calling!" He yelled

_"chill bro!...wait...blew it?"_

"RAPH! THE fOOT FOUND ME BE CAUSE YOU DECIDED TO CALL!" Leo roared in the mic as he got the head set on.

_"WHAT?...oh grate! hold on we'll get there in the Battle Shell!"_

"HOLD ON? Raph! I got half the army AND THE ELIT ON MY TAIL!"

Leo slided into the shadows and...again...held his breath, the Foot didn't see him and keep running forward. Leo didn't let out his breath for a while as he checked where his brothers where '_seven block away...they're not gonna get to me in time...the Foot might be done with me by then!'_ He thought and took off.

* * *

><p>Raph, Donnie and Mikey had got into the Battle Shell and after two minutes Raph picked up his Shell Cell "Hope he still has it on" he said and dilade Leo's number.<p>

It took some time before his brother anwserd...but Raph was glad when he heard his brother's voice.

"_Thanks for blewing it whoever's calling!"_

"Chill bro!...wait...blew it?"

Raph looked confused, mikey looked at Donnie who was just as worried when Raph repeated the word, "you think he's Ok?" Mikey asked"I really hope so Mikey...but i can't shake the feeling that Leo isn't safe yet" Donnie said and keept his eyes on the road...his heart was almost brakeing his ribs...he could lose his brother! He didn't know how..but Leo could wipe out any stress or nightmare from his little brother's minds...but the thing that he hated most was that no one was immortal...he wished that Leo was...or could be turned immortal...

He snapped out of his thoughts when Leo's voice roared through Raph's Shell Cell.

"_RAPH! THE FOORT FOUND ME BE CAUSE YOU DECIDED TO CALL!"_

_"WHAT? Oh grate!..._Hold on we'll get there in the Battle Shell!

"_HOLD ON? RAPH I GOT HALF THE ARMY AND THE ELIT ON MY TAIL!"_

_"That _anwsered our questions" Mikey tryed to joke but failed, insted he started to lock on Leo's Shell cell...He found it...

_Surrounded by several red once!_

_"_Uhm...Guys...Leo's in trouble!" just then Raph lost Leo on the phone...

"Leo? LEO? GOD NO!" Raph shouted...Fear takeing over..._He was losing his only big brother!_

* * *

><p>Sooo...what do you think? want me to continue? leave reviews...this time...10 reviews will be enough as a vote...i'll start work on the next chapter if you all want to keep reading...you can all PM me if you want to share a thought or tell what you personaly think about this and don't want others to see.<p>

i think im writeing a little to fast so if something is spelled wrong or other mistake ^_^' deeply apoligise!

plaese leave a review so my courage get boosted up so i have something to go on...10 reviews and the next chapter is up!

TmntEmi


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every1...after lots of trouble and prays/curses i got this up...hope it's still not chapter 1...sorry for that ^_^'

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT<strong>

_Previously on Can a big brother be immortal?:_

_Donnie snapped out of his thoughts when Leo's voice roared through Raph's Shell Cell._

_"RAPH! THE FOOT FOUND ME BE CAUSE YOU DECIDED TO CALL!"_

_"WHAT? Oh grate!...Hold on we'll get there in the Battle Shell!_

_"HOLD ON? RAPH I GOT HALF THE ARMY AND THE ELIT ON MY TAIL!"_

_"That answered our questions" Mikey tried to joke but failed, instead he started to lock on to Leo's Shell cell...He found it..._

_Surrounded by several red once!_

_"Uhm...Guys...Leo's in trouble!" Just then Raph lost Leo on the phone..._

_"Leo? LEO? GOD NO!" Raph shouted...Fear taking over...He was losing his only big brother!_

**TMNT**

Raph tried not to panic when the call was interrupted, he had called Leo to hear if he was alright but had signed under his death note! the Foot ninjas had found his big brother and now they had to get to him in time to help him.

"Step on it Donnie! Leo needs us!" He said, He didn't have to tell the purple masked turtle twice as he literally stood on the gas pedal. "Good thing I tanked this thing yesterday" Mikey said and tried to hold on and not disappear in the back seat "Really good Mikey! That means the tank is full...Right?"

"Dude! It's full! We didn't have to tank this thing for two months last time!" "Thank heavens for that!" Raph breathed out but his brothers looked at him "What?" "You used the word 'heaven', which you never do..." Donnie said but was cut off "So? Donnie, our big bro got the Foot on his tail so what do you want me to do? Pray the devil? Only God can save him now...Or...In our case Mater Yoshi"

Mikey's jaw hit the floor and Donnie nearly lost control of the trunk (A/N: They are going to get Leo, not kill them selfs ^_^') "HAVE YOU LOST IT?" He yelled once he got control.

"Um...No? just get us to Leo already!"

* * *

><p>Leo jumped just in time before a sword came flying at him, but in the jump he lost his headset which was cut in two '<em>Well...guess they get here faster...I hope<em>!" He thought and unsheathed his beloved katanas that had been repaired by Raph after the first coma. the Foot attacked with out warning but Leo didn't need it.

His thoughts went to his father, brothers and friends and prayed that they would take care of them selfs if he did not survive...But he prayed that he would.

'_Now i understand why they don't want me to go top side alone! I am a 'Foot magnet' like Mikey said! Why did I not believe it? I'm so sorry guys...'_ Leo thought has he blocked the next attack, all he could do at the moment was to pray...that his brother would hurry up...

He wanted to protected them like he promised! He could fail since he loved his family to much! Why didn't the Foot understand that? They had family's too but didn't they care about them? Leo almost lost his focus but gained it and drew his focus on the battle again.

'_Please guys!...Hurry! I don't know how long I can keep this up!'_

* * *

><p>Mikey looked at the signal that for the moment were his oldest brothers location at the docks, he didn't like the idea or the thought of losing his big brother. Leo could absorb his nightmare and if he disappeared...His nightmare's would get worse...He needed his big brother! "Please Donnie! Hurry! We can't lose Leo...we j-just can't!" Mikey's tears fell before he could do anything he broke down, whispering prays that his loving brother would be alright.<p>

Raph got up and hugged his baby brother "Hey! we'll find him...and if someone is gonna wipe his sorry shell...it's us! OK? Calm down and keep an eye on the monitor, we need to know if he moves" Raph said and let go of Mikey, who felt a bit better "Will you hold Leo while I give him a make over with my 'chuck's?" He asked.

To his surprise Raph chuckled "Only if you save some for me! I'm gonna make him understand not to leave with out us!" he said and went back to the seat beside Donnie "Leo is so gonna get a piece of my Bo-staff when i get my hands on him!" He muttered.

Mikey and Raph caught each others eyes and knew exactly what Donnie was going to do with the team's leader...

_Sedate him and keep him away form the dojo for weeks_!

"Um...Donnie? I think Splinter wants to have a piece of him too" Mikey said and looked back at the monitors, Leo was still at the docks and some of the red signals had disappeared.

'_Dude! He's been busy! But...He can take anything!'_ Mikey thought and jumped as Raph called.

"we're finally here!"

* * *

><p>Leo had several wounds and his energy was dried out, He could barely stand and the Foot just kept coming! '<em>Guys...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I never meant...To leave like this...I love you all<em>!' He thought as he fell on one knee, One of the Elite ninjas stepped forward and raised his weapon for the blow...But Leo got up and blocked the attack with what energy he had left.

He would not give up! He would fight until his brothers came...But he didn't see the sword that came from nowhere...entering his chest...He could have sworn he heard his name...someone was calling him...HE fell on but knees and then to his side...taking calm, deep breaths.

From above he heard a roar of pain, anger and fear. The mix was unmistakable...It's was Raph's roar when one of his loved once where hurt...They had got there in time! He knew they wouldn't leave him! Leo tried to look at them but all his energy was drained away like his blood from the wound.

'_They came...that's all that...matters_!' He thought and felt some one lean over him "Leo?...big brother...".

Leo opened his eye's and saw green and orange...Mikey! "Knew...Y-You'd...c-come..." He breathed, Leo didn't want to leave them unprotected, He knew that Raph wasn't ready to lead yet...He needed more time with Leo to be more ready!

"Please...Don't give up!...We need you!" Mikey pleaded just as Donnie dropped down to them "Leo? Leo! Please hang on! you can't leave us! You are the best big brother ever!" Donnie didn't notice the tears that was rolling down his cheeks, He couldn't believe this was happening...His brother and leader was dying! He had prayed over and over that he would be alright!

Didn't God care about them? Did he want Leo that badly? Donnie didn't know why all this happened...but he knew one thing...

_He wanted Leo to be immortal!_

"D-Donnie...No...One is...Invincible...Not..E-Even me..." Leo's voice was getting weaker and Mikey grabbed Leo's right arm "Save it bro! you are gonna make it! Even if I have to wait years to wipe your shell for doing this to us!" He said with tear marks on his mask, He didn't want to lose him...Leo was gonna live!

During this, Raph had fighted every Foot ninja there was and the Elite had retreated, leaving him with the fallen Foot soldiers, He ran to the Battle shell and found his brothers...his eldest deadly wounded "When we get back..I'm gonna fricking..." "R-Raph..." Leo's voice was to weak but it was enough to brake Raph's heart and the tears to slip free. "Don't go!...Please don't go! I NEED YOU!" He whispered loud enough for them to hear.

Donnie took the wheel and drove home as fast as he could while Mikey and Raph did everything to make Leo stay awake. They got to the lair and quickly carried Leo into the lair.

"NO!" "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" April and Splinter ran over and saw Leo's eye lids still open...which meant that he was alive "Get him in quickly!" Splinter was trying to stay calm but failed...His son was badly wounded and was fighting between life and death.

'_Master Yoshi...Please...Do not take him away from us! With out Leonardo...this family is broken_' He thought...

...No one wanted Leonardo to pass!

* * *

><p>sorry for two chapter one's, anyway I'm holding my word: NOT killing Leo! this story just need one more chapter...and i hope i get the brother fluff right! ^_^ oh well...<p>

happy for any reviews and pm if you have any advises or thoughts...happy to answer!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every1...after lots of trouble and prays/curses i got this up...hope it's still not chapter 1...sorry for that ^_^' and thanks for the reviews...doesn't matter how many i get but...want me to post up a 4th chapter? and God!

here's your precious chapter! xD

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** not owning them! no one but...it's nickelodeon now right?

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT<strong>

_Previously on- Can a big brother be immortal?:_

_Leo had several wounds and his energy was dried out, He could barely stand and the Foot just kept coming! 'Guys...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I never meant...To leave like this...I love you all!' He thought as he fell on one knee, One of the Elite ninjas stepped forward and raised his weapon for the blow...But Leo got up and blocked the attack with what energy he had left._

_He would not give up! He would fight until his brothers came...But he didn't see the sword that came from nowhere...entering his chest...He could have sworn he heard his name...someone was calling him...HE fell on but knees and then to his side...taking calm, deep breaths._

_From above he heard a roar of pain, anger and fear. The mix was unmistakable...It's was Raph's roar when one of his loved once where hurt...They had got there in time! He knew they wouldn't leave him! Leo tried to look at them but all his energy was drained away like his blood from the wound. _

_His thoughts went to his father, brothers and friends and prayed that they would take care of them selfs if he did not survive...But he prayed that he would._

**TMNT**

* * *

><p><em>Master Yoshi...Please...Do not take him away from us! With out Leonardo...this family is broken!<em>

Splinter sat quietly beside beside his sons broken body, thinking of the past when he was just a child...Now...That child may never return. Donatello's report on the chest wound was to much for them...The sword had gone through the plastorn and into the heart! Raph had grabbed Leo and cried in his shoulder, yelling over and over that he loved him, need him and wanted his forgiveness for all the fights.

Mikey had cried for hours and the tears didn't stop...No one survived a stab clean through the heart! Not even Leo! The orange banded turtle had fallen asleep beside Leonardo still form, hooked up to life support. The heart monitor showed the steady beats of the loving heart.

Donnie had collapsed in sorrow and cursed God and Devil, He needed his big brother and they both had killed him! He prayed Master Yoshi that Leo would survive...That they weren't ready!

_They loved Leo to much!_

* * *

><p>Leo didn't know where he was but it was to quiet, the calming sound of the heart monitor had disappear...leaving him in silents.<p>

_"Please don't let me be dead...My family!"_

Leo could take it...He had heard their pleas for him to make it...Heard their secrets...Begging him to be immortal...But no being in the world was immortal...Not even Leo! But it had been his family's greatest wish...But he had to fight it!

_"Hamato Leonardo_, _You can not return to the living world"_

Leo spun around and saw a familiar face "_Master Yoshi?_" The man nodded, Leo remembered his brother's wish "_Please! Let me return! They need me and I need them! I-I can't betray my family!_" Leo hoped he was allowed to return...But the words almost floored him:

"_You are already dead!_"

"_NO! I can't leave them! Please show me!_" Leo closed his eyes when a to bright light appeared and when he reopened his eye's, he was standing in Donatello's lab. His family, Casey and April was crying...in his brothers arm's was his own body.

"_LEO! PLEASE! COME BACK!_"

"_YOU CAN'T...YOU CAN'T GO THERE YET! PLEASE BIG BRO!_"

"_LEO...YOU P-PROMISED THAT...THAT YOU WOULD...MAKE IT!_"

Donnie's word's were enough for Leo to see the shock in the man's face, "_See? They need me!_"

"_Guys...he's been dead for three hours..._" April's voice were raspy from the crying but Raph didn't let go...he didn't want his only big brother to leave! He looked at the once strong, loving face and whispered:

"_Come back big brother..._"

* * *

><p>Leo stood with tears in his eyes and looked at the man, he didn't have anything else the sorrow and shock...<p>

"_Perhaps...You should...Return...but remember..._"

Leo waited...Was he really going to hear the four words his brothers wanted to hear?:

"_You can not DIE...when you return to them...but you can chose to leave if you like_"

The words broke Leo completely! He was allowed to go back! His brothers wish had come true! He had been turned immortal! "_Thank you!_" He said, his heart was almost four times it's size now...He loved his brothers even more now.

"_Return to them!_"

Everything around Leo went from black to white and into colors, he didn't make a sound yet...he waited for a special word. "S-Sensei...Can't you...Reach him?...Please try..." Donnie's voice was so broken he almost could talk, Mikey was crying his heart to explosion and Raph was still holding his body.

Splinter sat in lotus pose and closed his eye's...trying to find Leo.

~Astral plane~

* * *

><p><em>Splinter reopened his eye's and the tears broke free...<em>

_His son...his eldest loving son was in front of him...the love in his dark brown, sparkling eye's four times double and his warm_ _smile was making Splinter feel several year younger "Leo__nardo?"__ he had to hear the warm loving voice of his son to be sure!_

_"Yes dad...It is me...It truly is...I'm with you all again!"_

_At the sound of his voice, Splinter's heart left his chest and he ran over to Leo...holding his eldest for dear life _"_You can not leave Leonardo...this family needs you...your brothers need you more then ever now...Raphael is heart-broken over the thought of losing you_"

"_I know...I'm still there...He allowed me to return!_" _Leo whispered and hugged his father back, at those words...Splinter thought that his heart not only had left his chest...but it had also turned five times it size!_

"_Are you...saying that...your brother's wishes..._" "_came true?...I guess so...and I know...I heard them and you...that you all loved me and that youn weren't ready to lose me yet...and that Raph weren't ready to take over my leadership...and that he didn't want to lose me_"_ Leo said and let go of his father._

"_Are you returning home?_"

"_We'll see...bye dad!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Donatello's Lab:<strong>

Splinter opened his eyes and found him self back in the lair, his eye's fell on Leo's silent form...Still in a death hold of his brothers "S-Sensei?" Raph's voice broke Splinter's heart but he remembered what Leo said...

"I...Could not find him...He is gone..." He whispered,

_Bad idea and words!_

The three remaining turtles lost it for real and hugged their brothers body, April broke in tears and Casey tryid to calm her down and not cry his self "Leo...You...P-Promised..." Raph could use his voice anymore so all he did and could was to hold the body that once had been his only big brother "Why?...Why can't people be...immortal?" Mikey cried and fell on Leo chest and held is ear where the heart once had beated...

_Beep...Beep-Beep..._

The sound of the heart moniter made everyone jump, Mikey's head was still on Leo's chest and he held his breath...Praying that it was true! His big brother had been dead for four hours already with a hole in his heart...It had been deadly adn no one could survive that...

But what if Leo...

The soft, unbelieveble sound of a moan cut through tha air and the brother looked at their brother..." My...God...Leo? LEo?" Raph looked down at him...Hoping that it was true...that his brother...

_Was looking up at him!_

"G-Guys...Wha..." The sound of that voice was to much for them...Their brother was back! He survived a stab to his heart!

"But...h-how? how can..." "He allowed me to return..." "He?" Mikey's confused face made Leo chuckle, another proof that he was alive.

"Yoshi..."

Raph, Donnie and Mikey nearly crushed Leo as they hugged him and cried, yelling at him never to leave again! At the word 'never', Splinter asked Leo what he meant by 'allowed to return', "That if I chosed to return...I...can DIE after that! But I could chose when I wanted to leave" Leo said, now being able to hold his brothers. Mikey looked at his in disbelife "You...M-Mean...You're really saying that..."

"Ya...I really am...IMMORTAL!"

Mikey flew on Leo and didn't let go for a while, Donnie couldn't believe his ear's and Raph didn't care about anything...His big brother was alive! But the thought of the Foot turned up in his mind "Leo...Why did the Foot attack you in the first place?" "As many time we got them in a hell of trouble? Revange? They didn't get a piece of me!"

The rest of the family looked at each other at the last sentece and Leo relised what he had said "Oh...Shell..."

_He was screwed!_

* * *

><p>Yay! third chapter is up! now let's see if i get this page up! and i held my word! i didn't kill Leo...wait...i did but i didn't leave him death long!<p>

*looks around* just to be sure...*grabs bazooka and loads it* now i'm sfae from Raph ^_^

happy for reviews! and i've decided to post up 5 chapters ^_^ ya me! quick info

chapter 4: Raph, Donnie and Mikey tell Leo what he means to each of them

chapter 5: Leo recovers and...stays away from the dojo?...what the shell?

see ya in the next chapter ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! after some trouble (again) it took a while to get a new chapter document, once i find it with out 1.934 word(s) my mind switch over to write story so i forget how to get it up xD

**Disclaimer: **i don't own them

* * *

><p>Mikey woke up a bit later then he hoped and remembered the last nights events...Leo had woken up and...Leo! The orange banded turtle flew out of bed and ran to the door, but before opening it he looked to see what had been on his chest before jumping out of bed...Kluck lied in a pile up-side down ad looked at his owner with a puzzled look, like he was trying to figure out what had happend and why he was there and not in bed.<p>

"Sorry lil fella'" Mikey siad and lifted Klunk back in bed, the cat jump fell on the bed and back to sleep, not even bothering to skratch Mikey for sending him to the end of the room "Lazy cat...Oh well...LEO!" Mikey finally left his war-zone to room and down to the lab, "Hey guys! How's big bro?" Mikey said with the loudest voice ever but shut his mouth as Leo turned his head to him...his left eye was dark and swollen "Ohhh...Raph went nuts hu?" Mikey said and sat down beside him, Leo shruged and moved a little so Mikey could get more room. Said turtle hugged him and didn't let go as Donnie checked Leo's eye.

"So am I half blind doc?" Leo asked and hugged Mikey back " No, but you might have a black eye for sometime...since it's from Raph's fist" Donnie said and move to the wound in Leo's chest "I don't get it...The sword must have killed Leo if it went through his heart, and he could have survived on the way home...Shouldn't he have died then?" Mikey asked and looked at Leo.

Donnie turned around and looked shocked "Why didn't I think of that?" "Because you were to busy making sure I was really and not a dream" Leo chuckled and suddenly had both younger brother over him, hugging him for dear life "So the sword didn't hit..." "No, thankfully it missed by a inch...A little more to the left and I would have died"

Just as he said that, Raph entered and Donnie and Mikey almost strangled Leo "NO!" Mikey laughed as Raph tried to prey him off Leo "Let go squirt! Leo go!" Raph laughed and tried to dragg Mikey but the orange banded turtle refused to let go of the eldest, Leo couldn't do anything else but to laugh, " now i can say you guys are killing me!" He patted and tried to say in bed , Donnie tried to keep himself and Leo on it...

...But it was a bit hard when two brothers was dragging them to the floor "Boys! What is the..." Splinter stop at the door and smiled, two was tring to stay on the bed, one was holing on and one was tring to prey the other one off "Do I need to ask?" He said and sat down on a chair a bit aways from them "...Um...Nope, I don't think you have to" Raph answered politely.

Leo looked at the red beanded turtle "Have you gone nuts? I though you were born stobborn!" "What was that!" Leo shut his beak and sighed "Well... He can't hurt me to badly" "Good...Because WE are gonna have each piece of you for leaving the lair ALONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? IF DONNIE HADN'T NOTICED YOU WERE GONE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Raph yelled on top of his lungs, Leo blinked and tryed to get his hearing back.

"I'm done for now right?"

* * *

><p>Donnie sighed and close the prgrams he had used, it was late and everyone was sleeping. Leo was still in the lab and hooked up to the life support on his request, not that he really needed it but he wanted to be sure. The first night his heart had almost given up but it didn't stop, after taht he wanted to be hooked up to it at for two weeks. Donnie had almost lost his mind! Leo wanted to be in the lab and not train!<p>

"Maybe didn't just didn't get skratches and heart wound...He must have hit head as well" Donnie said out loud.

"That would explain the headaches" Donnie turned to the bed to see Leo awake, his dark brown eyes on the computer "You don't give up do you? I though we ahad cleared that out Donnie: No late night work!" He chuckled and sat up fully, Donnie smiled and sat down beside him "I know...But...I just want to learn has much as I can to be of better use to you guys" "Donnie...You don't have to! We know you can't know everything but we love you as you are...Don't wear you self out because of it...And be glad that I wasn't taken away..."

Leo didn't get far on that as Donnie flew on him "Don't say it...I couldn't take the fear and pain of losing..." Donnie's voice cracked and he started to cry, he needed his big borther...he couldn't stand the thought of haveing two brothers and one lying six feet under ground, especilly if that one was the brother that was his hero, "Donnie...it's Ok...I'm here...Nothing is going to hurt you...You're safe..." Leo whispered and held Donnie tightly.

"You don't know how things would be without you Leo...Mikey would have nightmares every night, Raph would go out and I would be locked in here, checking father's health... I don't fit to be leader...I can't do it..." Donnie whimered and held Leo for dear life, Leo nodded and understood Donnie's view of the 'dead leader' thing.

"I'm sorry Donnie...But...that won't happen now right?...I'm right here and I'm not leaving...ever!" He whispered and lied back in bed with Donnie still crying in his arms, he wouldn't calm down for a while, but Leo didn't mind...He never did when one of his brothers was sad "Love you little brother...I'm here...Try and get some sleep...It's not like i can go anywhere" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Raph sighed and watched the scene in front of him, Mikey was playing around and Leo tried not to laugh to death, but that failed. Donnie was to busy changing bandages on Leo so he didn't know what Mikey was doing. " Guys...Can I have a small peaceful talk with our big 'idiot' brother?2 He was still mad and scared for what happend, he had been so sure his brother was leaving for good...<p>

But he was there...alive and well! "OK...Just don't give him a black eye again! And he can train again...But he refuses..." "Come again? What do you mean he refuses?" Raph looked at Leo like he was crazy "What? is it a crime to..." "...Not even lay a finger on his swords? YES! If that turtle is named Hamato Leonardo!" Mikey said and looked like he tryed to convince him slef that it was his brother or maybe a lost soul that had got Leo's body.

"I don't want to risk a relapse and..." "GAH! HE IS CRAZY!" Raph yelled and fell in a chair "Donnie...Help me! My brain exploded!" "Wow...You really had one left? I though it was burned up long ago!" The little genius said and had to run for cover as Raph flew on him "Leo! Help me!" "You brought that on your self and I'm still hooked up to this thing" Leo laughed.

Raph managed to get the younger brothers out and turned to Leo "You still haven't moved on after what happend? I though it would be a calm night but...Now I'm really sure I'm a Foot magnet! where ever i got alnoe or with you the Foot is always next door! They know that you are lost without a leader and they know it's me" Leo said.

"Why did you go in the first palce? you know what happend the last few times! God...What iof Donnie had watched the clock every singel minute! What if you were to far gone? I CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT!" Raph was on the edge of braking again and fell to Leo, who grabbed him in a hugand tried to calm him donw " It's ok...I'm OK...And I'm still your best friend!" Leo couldn't believe he had been so stupid! Raph was his best friend and he had almost left his alone is the cruel world.

"I'm sorry...I was trying to make to out alive but...They got me anyway...And I'm sorry for making you believe I was gone...I love you all..." Leo said and heldnRaph who could stop crying, the thought of losing his brother was killing him inside...But their wish and come true...their big brother was immortal...He would stay until they left this world, Leo could leave when ever he wanted. "Please don't go...ever!" Raph whispered.

"Not for all the battles in the world!"

* * *

><p>Leo turned a page in his book and was half way through it when he felt someone watch him "Mikey, get your tiny shell here" He said and put the book down. Mikey smiled and ran over to his big brother and hugged him "Nightmare?" "You didn't come back...You stood in front of me and said "<em>Why didn't you guys come when I needed you?"<em>...I got so scared and sad and ran down here..." Mikey said and buried his face in Leo's chest, Leo held him and..for the third time...tried to calm him down "Hey...I'm not mad...You got there in time so why should I be mad?"

"Because we were to slow?" Leo laughed and hugged Mikey "The only time you are lazy is when you don't want to leave the TV for five minutes...and some mornings" "Hey! I'm loading my batteries!" The look in Leo's face was enough to make Mikey crack up and laugh "load your what? Donnie..." "...Disn't turn me into a robot...but if he could I want to be a Transformer!" "You really need to stop watch those movies..." "But I like Bumble bee, the dude is as innocent as me!" Mikey said and moved to a better sleeping position beside Leo.

Leo laughed and shacked his head, his baby brother was impossible but he had learned to live with it, "Leonardo?" Both turtles looked up at the door and saw Spilnter stand there, Mikey's face had a sad one and he got up form the bed, but Leo chaught his wrist "COme back in here when Splinter leaves...You are not going to e alone withthose nighmares in your head!" Leo said, Mikey's face lit up and he hugged Leo, who placed a light kiss on his baby brothers forehead.

Splinter hugged Mikey and moved beside Leo's bed "What's wrong Master?" Leo asked when he came close enough "I wanted to make sure that you were here that's all...But I can not deny that I was worried that you would leave us...Your brothers needed you to much and could bearly leave you side...when miss O'Neil came to check on you our fears had come to pass, you had been dead for three hours and the crushed Rapheal to the heart.

"Yes, I'm aware of that...I've talked to Donnie and Raph about that, It's only Mikey left but..." "I see...I interupted...Very well...But make sure you get some rest, Good night my son" Spliter said and left the room. Mikey sat outside but was fast inside.

He didn't want to be away from Leo that night.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter...4 right? oh ya it is xD... this story is almost over, just chapter 5 and a short chapter 6.<p>

anyway, i hope i did things right this time and hope fully this story get done this week...of course it get done this week, im in everyday ^_^

ALL HAIL TMNT!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! thanks for the reviews and yes! English is not my first language and sorry if there are grammar and spelling errors...Now i know i suck at this -_-' so it'll be this and chapter 6 and then you'll only see me review other stories...it was worth a shot but since everyone got a problem and I've not been member for long the beat thing don't work for me yet.

And i know i should have split on the paragraphs so you wouldn't get confused...I still have a lot to learn...

This chapter will mostly have flash backs and I know i suck on the emotion thing -_-...just Enjoy the chapter while the last one is being worked on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donnie:<strong>_

_"Hey Donnie? Can you offer a few seconds on me?" Leo asked as he stood in the door way of the lab_ _"Leo, you know that I'll always listen to you if somethings bothering you" Donnie said and happily turned to his brother, Leo smiled and walked in "I was thinking to head up for some air...If im not back in twenty minutes...Come get me without another thought OK?"_

_"sure Leo...But you know how we get when you head to the surface alone! And you know we can't lose you..."_

_"Since when did you all care?" "What? Leo you are our leader..." "Exactly!_ _You see me as a leader and not as a brother__!" Leo said and left, Donnie felt the tear fall and he started to cry...He couldn't believe it! He had fighted with his older brother...He hadn't only seen him as his leader and not as his brother!_

_What had he done?_

_**Raph:**_

_Raph was beating the daylight out of his sand bag and didn't notice the figure in the door until it cleared his throat, He turned to see Leo "What now 'Fearless Leader'..." "Don't call me that Raphael !" Leo's voice was hard and sad...Raph shut his mouth had saw Leo trying to hold his anger back "You know...darn well that I'm NOT FEARLESS!" He shouted "Hadn't bothered you before..." Am I your brother?"...THAT caught Raph off guard__! Had he lost it? "What? Shell Leo! of course you are! You're my only big bro..." "Then why have you only addressed me as you leader?"_

_The red banded turtle looked shocked..__. He hadn't relies that "Leo...I'm sorry if...Look I'm gonna make it up to you! I promise...Just don't be mad at me" Raph said and felt guilty._

_ Leo turned and left the dojo, leaving Raph to his thoughts __'What have I done? He's my brother in the lair and my leader on the surface!__'_

_Raph fell to his knees and tried not to brake...'I'm sorry Leo! I'm so sorry!'_.

_**Mikey:**_

_"Mikey? you have a second?" "Talk till my ear bleeds!" The happy go luck turtle said and paused his game, turning to his most amazing big brother. He knew what Leo was going to say so he answered all questions before Leo could say anything__ "Yes, I see you as my big bro, No I don't see you as my leader except on partolls_ _and why do you ask?"_

_Leo looked at his baby brother and shut his mouth, "You don't know!" Mikey said and smiled his baby brother smile that always melted Leo...And it work this time too (A/N:_ who the heck can't resist him smiling? that kid is impossible!)_...Mikey hugged Leo and let go "If you're going out be careful..." "I'm not going out Mikey...Do you know if Donnie is in the lab?" "Dude!...Where else can he be? Jupiter?"_ _Leo laughed and pated_ _Mikey's head before leaving._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leo:<strong>_

_He hated lying to Mikey but he needed the fresh air!...Well...As fresh as it could be in New York City, Leo took deep breaths and made a short training run to keep his mind on something...Like improve his jumps. Leo set an alarm on his Shell Cell so he knew when his twenty minutes were over, he didn't want to worry his family to death and hoped nothing would happen to him._

_Leo thought on what he had said to Raph and Donnie and relished how hard he must have sounded 'When I get home I'll talk to them...But why do they never see me as a brother anymore? They act like I was leader for a whole army..._

_Don't they care who I am anymore?'_

_The tears escaped without his permission but he didn't care...His heart was about to brake and his brothers wouldn't care...His father hadn't talked to him for a week and that was when he started to thing that they might not love him anymore...He needed some time to think and get some air..._

_Even if he shouldn't!_

_Leo looked over the city and let the tears fall...His heart ached in his chest and he didn't know what to do...Then he thought of Casey and April...Did they care?...Or maybe he could leave for Japan and no one would notice that he was gone before they needed him in a battle, Leo sighed drew his legs to his chin and leaned his forehead to his knees and cried._

_ They wouldn't know if he was even dead...They would care...He looked up and shot in the air..._

_The Foot was out and they were to many...Even the Elite ninja were out...Didn't matter...His family wouldn't care..._

_So he followed!_

_The Foot stopped for a moment and scouted ahead before continuing, Leo followed but stayed out of sight. The Foot seemed to be up to something ad he was curious of what it might be, if it was good or bad._

_ "Look! One of the Turtles!"_

_"Shell!" Leo was gone before the Foot was even on the roof and followed his, Leo ran in the warehouses and into one... Leo slamed the door shut behind him and held his breath and didn't move a muscle, he listen closely and saw several shadows appear near the windows, they left a few seconds later._

_'I know I was mad but I didn't want to kill myself because of it!'_

_Leo slowly left and tried to get away...Only to have his shell Shell going off!_

* * *

><p><em>No matter how many he tried to beat, more took the place and didn't stop! 'They're not coming...They won't come!' Leo thought and could has well punish them...He lost his focus and felt a sword enter his chest...But it didn't hit the heart...And nothing else that would cost him his life...But he faked that he got weak and that it had hit the heart...'Maybe they...'<em>

_"Leo?...Big brother?..."_

_Leo felt his heart stop...What had he done?...He..._

_He had almost committed suicide!_

* * *

><p>Leo jerked awake and looked around, he was in the lab...He was safe...Leo looked at his left side and smiled.<p>

Mikey had his face pressed on Leo's chest, like he was listening to Leo's heart and making him self sure that his big brother was there, Leo placed a soft kiss on Mikey head and whispered that he loved his baby brother.

* * *

><p>In his dream, Mikey walked along and yard of some kind, looking around, he notice that he was at the farm house. Under a large Oak tree was something Grey...Or was It White?...Mikey headed towards it, and when he stood in front of it he felt his heart shatter:<p>

_Hamato Leonardo_

_February 16th 1986_- _August 18th_ _2012_

_He may have been seen as a leader, but His strong pure heart will live on _

_as the warrior he was raised to be._

_rest in peace son, eldest brother, friend_

_We love you_

_"N-N-No...Please...He c-can't b-be..."  
><em>

Mikey felt the tears fall but he didn't care...His big brother was gone...But before he could fall on his knees...The leafs started to move...forming a familiar Turtle...

_"LEO!"_

_"You didn't come...I needed you and you betrayed me!"_

_"Wha... NO! NO LEO WE DIDN'T!"_

_"Then where were you? I tried to hold them off and you didn't come!"_

The dream was to much for Mikey to handle _"You're n-not h-him...LEO!"_

* * *

><p>Mikey opened his eyes and was greeted by a hug and a to familiar voice "Shh...It's okay now...I'm here Mikey...I'm not mad! You all came...Don't cry..." Leo held Mikey and didn't let go of him...His baby brother had started mutter in his sleep and made him worried when he started to cry.<p>

"I-I'm s-sorry...L-Leo..."

His heart almost broke in several pieces...He hated to see Mikey so scared and sad at the same time, what ever the dream was..It was not gonna get him again!

"Get some sleep Mikey...I'm not going anywhere...I can't either but I'll be here if you need me okay?" Leo whispered and kissed Mikey's forehead for the third time that night.

"Thanks big bro...And you're not just my leader...You're the best big brother ever! No can match you!" Mikey said and hugged Leo for dear life.

"Love you too Mikey...love you all"

* * *

><p>Okay...Hope that cleared it up and sorry for grammars and miss spellings...i got dyslexia! can't help it!<p>

and i've not been a member for long either...

but if you wonder why i picked the datums: February 1986- when Leo is born...not sure if that's really it but what ever! August 18th- is really my birthday but im a -95 so i picked that as the day of death...

the next chapter will be up shortly and please don't kill my self confidence!

Raph will tell Leo what he felt and what Leo really his to him and Leo is on recovery!

-TmntEmi


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, the last chapter is up and then i just have to figure out what to write next and that won't be easy...I've run out of idea's and it might take a while before i get something up...maybe another 'turtle hunting author' fic ^_^

*Raph yells* THERE YOU ARE!

TE: scrap -_-' I didn't kill him! *gets crushed by 3 younger turtles*ok?

Mikey: thanks for not killing him...AND DON'T QUIT!

TE to authors: WHO SENDED THEM AFTER ME?

and dyslexia is kinda hard to live with ^_^'...just so other's know

**Disclaimer: **CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THIS!

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAA!"<p>

*Crash!*

"Oh my god! Raph! What's with you? You totally flew across the dojo!" Mikey laughed and rolled on the floor, Donnie stood beside Leo had checked his left arm.

"Okay...NOW I give up!" Raph groaned and managed to turn him self from the up-side-down position Leo had throed him in.

"Finally! My left shoulder and chest is killing...Oh ya (-_-')...Scratch that!" Leo said and sat down. Donnie took a small flash light and checked Leo's eyes with it.

"Your eyes are a bit red Leo...Are you feeling tired?"

*dump*

"never mind!"

Leo had slid on his right side and fallen asleep just as Donnie had asked that...Causing the younger ones to laugh them self to tears.

"Raph..."

"I know...get him in bed...His or the lab?" Raph said as he and Mikey got each of Leo's arms and leaded him to the lab.

"When is he gonna wake up?" Mikey laughed as he sat beside Leo, who were still out like a light.

Donnie didn't answer at that and made Mikey worried, Raph looked down at his brother and almost felt him self switch over to go insane with grief and worry! He hated to see his big brother so weak no matter if he was sick or injured, he could stand the sight of it!

Before anyone could blink Raph warped his hand into a fist and...

_Cracked the whole fricking wall! _(A/N: sorry ^_^' and since teachers might read this I'll give you all a warning- Raph is PISSED so he might just tear the whole wall apart)

"WHY THE HELL DID HE LEAVE ON HIS OWN?" Raph yelled

"I think I know...He thought we only saw him as a leader and not as a brother anymore...He got upset and...I guess he just took off" Donnie said and hooked up Leo to the life support machine again.

"I thought he didn't need that anymore..." Mikey said and moved closer to his big brother.

"Yes he really doesn't need it but I want to be on the safe side...Who knows what might happen!"

"But you said that he had healed! That he was fine since four days back!" Mikey's eyes started to water which meant that he was scared, what if Leo never got healed...If something important was damaged and was making Leo weaker.

"Hey don't worry little bro...Remember what Leo said:

_He was allowed to chose _to stay or _leave!"_

Mikey dried the tears away but wasn't quite convinced.

"Please Leo...you can do it! Whatever's doing this you have to fight it...I know you can! Don't even think about leaving! We just got you back!" Mikey said and held Leo's left hand in both his.

Raph stood on Leo's right side and could hold the tears back, he let them fall in front of Mikey and Donnie...Both looked like owls.

* * *

><p>(AN: huh, maybe they are crossing between turtle and owl xD nah..to weird...owls can't be green)

* * *

><p>"Leo...Don't you dare fall into another coma! You just woke up from one! You have to fight it! If...You don't...I-I...I Don't know what to do with out you bro...You may trigger me to explode but you always stop me from hurting others...You take whatever I throw at you...<p>

Please...wake up soon!" Raph whispered and fell into the chair that stood beside the right side of the bed, covering his face and broke...truly broke apart and didn't stop.

He was scared...like when he went out in the sewers when he was seven, they weren't really allowed to go to far but Raph had done it, he had been lost for two and a half day before he was found...by Leo.

The blue banded turtle had hold him so hard he almost strangled his little brother, to make sure he was with him, Leo told raph to climb up on his shell, Raph had done that and hold on to Leo...The warm, caring words still in his mind:

_Don't ever leave Raphie...And I won't leave you...because brothers sticks together like super glue!_

"You said that you wouldn't leave! And what are you doing now?"

_"C-Coming... Back... Home_..._little brothers"_

"LEO!"

All three of them jumped on Leo and crushed him, tears in their eyes. Leo just lied there and smiled, he regretted on leaving the lair alone after thinking they didn't need him...he couldn't be more wrong at that time.

* * *

><p>Leo was looking at the ceiling when raph entered with a tray of light food...no one wanted to take any chances so Mikey had made soup. Raph cleared his throat and set the tray down, Leo snapped his head to where Raph stood.<p>

"Hey...sorry for..you know..."

"The idiot move?" Raph asked, Leo nodded shortly and started to eat.

"Leo...i...I'm sorry for not...you know...The brother thing" Raph started, he couldn't forget what Leo had said that night and what Donnie had figured out...his heart almost blew up in his chest and he really needed to talk to Leo since he was the only one who understood him.

"No Raph...I was stupid enough to think that you guys didn't need me anymore and I though you only saw me as a leader then a brother...I'm really sorry Raph..."

"Didn't...need...you? Leo for crying out loud! How else could we still be walking on the rock? Thanks to you we're all alive after that past events that's happened during these years!What made you think this?"

Raph thought his brother had gone nuts and was just talking nonsense,but the truth in Leo's eyes couldn't be lying to Raph. "You really thought that...Without you around I would have hurted Mikey long ago...But you were always there to stop me...To be there with me..."

"We need you bro..Not as a leader...But as our big brother...Look, I've tried to imagine how things would be if you didn't get mutated with us and I was the only big brother..." Raph had to stop and try to stop the dam from breaking, but it wasn't easy.

"You didn't accept it...You have grown so used to that I'm always there...I always thought that I wouldn't be here one day..." Leo said and held Raph's hand, the red banded turtle was getting harder to breath which meant the dam was about to brake anyway

"Every day after Shredder attacked you...I got more scared to lose our family, Sensei can barely stand us going out just to get some pizza!" Raph looked at Leo and the tears started to fall, he wasn't so cold as some might have thought.

Raph loved his family and that didn't mean he was heartless...He was doing everything to keep them safe and would have sacrificed him self if Leo let him.

"HEY BIG BRO'S!" the yell was so sudden that both the older turtles flew a mile in the air.

"God Mikey! Leo may be immortal but I'm not!" Raph pated and held a hand over his plastorn, his heart had almost left his chest so he wanted to make sure it was still there, Leo lied in the bed and held his stomach...reason?

he was laughing his shell off at the sight of Raph hitting the ceiling!

Mikey smiled and turned to Raph "It worked on Leo so why not on you?"

Raph slapped his forehead and growled "Didn't I just say that?: I'm NOT immortal as Leo are now!" He said and got up, ready to leave the lab.

"Raph...We'll talk later OK?" Leo said before Raph closed the door "Do I have you permission?"

"RAPHAEL!"

"HOLY!...I'M GOING I'M GOING!"

Both he and Mikey ran out of the lab and to safety, Donnie stood out side and shake his head before he went in.

"Hey brother, thought you were hungry so I got some soup heated up...You don't need to eat it all though" He said and placed the tray on the bedside table, Leo sighed and sat up, even if he rested his energy weren't the same as before.

"Once I'm out of here I need to work up me skills and strength, I can't be here all day...Do I have permission to be in my room tonight?" He asked and looked at Donnie. "Maybe but...At least let Raph guard you! who knows what could happen!"

"Thanks Donnie...I might own you one"

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long and it might take longer to come up with a past memory ^_^'...and I've run out of idea's so if I haven't updated please forgive me! I will be writing the story but it's might be a while before it's up.<p>

anyway I hope this chapter is good...other wise you can complain about the whole story!

chapter 7 will be up ^_^ ya i know it was going to be 6 chapter but i thought you would get tired of reading so I split on this!

TmntEmi


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, the last chapter is up and I know i said this would only have 6 chapters...I had to spare your eyes so I split on the last chapter, this is the last...and now I'm sticking by it xD and I've had some internet problem so I had to write this thing 4 SHELL times...but now I hope it stays!

Leo can now folly walk with out help and Raph needs someone to talk to before he goes nuts...if that turtle can go anymore nuts xD oh well...I hope you all liked this story...PM your thoughts and may be small idea's that i can use...if I don't use a book and slam some idea's in my head xD

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **FORGOT THIS AGAIN! I DON'T OWN THEM

* * *

><p>"Mikey, you know that Raph can't hold his feelings in his shell for long...He thinks that it's his fault...Again!" Leo said after Raph dived out, Donnie came with some lunch and left and last Mikey who ran in like an oiled lightning to Leo.<p>

"Dude, I know that! He's my bro too..." Mikey said and sat down beside Leo's bed "So...How do you feel? You passed out when Donnie asked if you felt tired and...Poff! Yslid to you side and started to snore!" Mikey sarted to laugh at the scene again, Leo sleeping and Donnie with and open mouth "We couldn't stop laugh for like...Ten minutes!" Leo raised an eye-bone and thought back on the event.

"Dosen't ring a bell" He said, causing Mikey to shut up "You kidding...What do you mean..." He asked and flew up.

"Guess I was to tierd!" Leo laughed and looked at the door that stood ajar "Raph, I was waiting for you...Mikey: Big bro talk now! Little bros: OUT!" "Awww, come on!" "MICHELANGELO!"

Leo's voice held a bit of danger and calmness which made Raph freze on the spot and Mikey to leave the room with out another word. "Raph, close the door please...I need to talk to you about...You know..." Raph obeyed and sat down on the chair, he didn't look at Leo so he keept his eyes on the floor.

"Raph...Don't blame your self...I was just...Losing my mind...I really don't want to be leader since I'm just slipping away from each of you, and I don't want that...I just want things to be like they were when we were kids, we were friends and didn't argue...And we were always there for eachother...But when I became leader...I slipped away from you and one day...I thought you guys hated me...I left the lair and didn't want to go back but you all came after me..."

Raph looked at Leo now, the tears were falling and he tried to hold them back, he remembered... Leo had been gone for one or two hours and Splinter feared that he had left the lair, when it was clear that he had they all went after him...Raph had found him unconscious in the sewers, he had yelled as much as his small liungs could and got Splinter into the right tunnel and they all got home with Leo in Splinter's arms. Leo didn't wake up for a week and during the week Mikey had found a letter with Leo's hand write on, Raph could still remember what it said:

_"I'm sorry I've not spent time with you but the leader thing gets in my way, I know you might hate me now and forever...But I don't think I'm ready yet...But now I know I've lost the bond to you as a family...I hope that Raph, Donnie and Mikey forgives me one day...But that day might never come. I love you all_

_~Leonardo _

The tears in Raph's eyes fell faster, they had all been scared that Leo had comitted suiside and that they hated him...It's had broken the little turtles when the thought came up, they cared about Leo and they had thought that he wanted to train but now they knew they had been wrong...He wanted to spend time with them...Try to still be the big brother and be there for them, but as time passed...They slipped apart from eachother...As brothers!

"Why...W-Why did you leave like that? W-We thought you were mad at us and had gone to kill your self!" Raph's voice cracked and he could hold it anymore, he let the tears fall like waterfalls and held his breath when Leo hugged him.

"I-I don't know...But I didn't want to lose you as my best friend...Or as a brother...I'm sorry that I left like that again...I didn't know the Foot was out...I think I know now how scared you guys gets when..."

"Leo...W-We're scared every singel minute! Y-You are our big brother...A-And I-I only...G-Got...O-One!" Raph sobbed and held Leo for dear life, he now knew how much he cared about his big brother, Leo always found time to help Raph when ever he needed it and when he felt alone. Leo held Raph hrad and didn't let go since he felt his shoulder getting more wet as Raph cried, he placed Raph's head under his chin and whispered calm words...But relised that might make things a little bit worse, Raph might have thought of that too.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't Raph got out yet?" Mikey wined, he wanted to be with Leo but since he tried to talk to Raph he left them be for three hours already, "Mikey, you know that Raph can't hold in the blame for long...Last time he did he almost killed him self for what happened to both me, you and Leo...He almost lost it!" Donnie said and sat down with some sodas and popcorn.<p>

"You just had to say that!" Mikey muttered and was about to grab some popcorn when a yell was heard from the lab...(A/N: I let you guess three times ^_^)

"YOU TOOK ALL SEVENTY FOOT NINJAS BY YOUR SELF?" Raph shouted on top of his lungs, Mikey and Donnie looked from the lab door to eachother and back, "Didn't you check the monitor that night?" Donnie asked.

"Y-Ya...And when I looked back at it most of the red signals were gone..." Mikey said and looked back at the door when Rpah shouted again.

"YOU ARE MORE CRAZY THEN I AM!" "...And here I thought Raph was nuts!" Donnie said and turned back to the TV since not more shouts were heard.

* * *

><p>Inside the lab, Raph sat with his head rested on Leo's shoulder, he had been shocked when he heard about the numbers of Foot ninjas that had been after his brother. Raph tried to speak several time but not a sound came, finally...After the eighth time he said "You promise that you won't leave? If you do...I'll never...Be able to live...we need you...I need you...Not as a leader who's dutys gets in the way...But as a brother" He heard Leo chuckle and tried to hold the tears back, he tought he had run out of them but he was wrong.<p>

"What? did you think this would all be gone if I..." Leo said but Raph interupted "Don't say it! If it had happened we would have killed our selfs! we need...Y-You..."

"He does have a point Leo, without you we're helpless...We need you to be there for us...On the out side and not just in our hearts!"

Donnie leaned at the door frame with Mikey at his side "Your not just our leader...You are our big brother!" "The best one EVER!" Mikey added and caught both the elder turtles in a hug in which Donnie joined, Leo smiled and felt the tears build up and hugged back, his brothers still needed him, he had been wrong all along:

His family loved him

His brothers needed him

He had been granted a second chance and he wasn't going to waste it

His brothers were happy again

Leo let the tears fall and he whispered: "Love you guys...You are the best little brothers ever...We'll stay together right?". Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked at eachother and mentaly counted down "Always big brother!" They said and hugged Leo harder, Leo smiled even more and didn't let go of his brothers.

Splinter, April and Casey found them all in the lab and tried not to make a sound, all three younger brothers were as close to the eldest as they could and had their arms around eachother, Mikey had his head on Leo's chest, Raph had taken Leo's left shoulder and Donnie the right, Leo had his arms around Raph and Donnie and his chin on top of Mikey's head, they looked more like a colored high than four teenagers.

Shaking his head, Splinter picked up a big blanket and covered the turtles, "Dose this mean that they are closer to eachother? They told us that they slipped away from eacother ever since Leo became leader" April said when they closed they door "What do you mean Miss O'Neil?" Splinter asked and sat down in his favorite armchair, April and Casey sat down in the sofa.

"We mean it! Sometimes when you take Leo in the Dojo, they swing by and have a smmal chat...Mostly 'bout that...And then Raph could tear up and say how much he was losing his brother...Maybe the leader stuff takes most of Leo's time and Raph got trouble and he knows that Leo would help him fix it but you always take him...Raph doesn't even want me to help him" Casey said, Splinter's face looked shocked, there had been times when Leo would skip training and go to the surface and return with some skratches and a barely connsious Raph.

"I see...I beliveve I ahve to talk to them in the morning, but now it is late. Are you staying or..." He said "We'll head home, thanks anyway" April said and the two humans left, Splinter went back to the lab door and peaked in, he caught them awake but three was still asleep, Leo was checking each of them to make sure they didn't have nightmares but when they were deep asleep and soon he too was out again.

"We will talk in the morning my sons"

* * *

><p>"MIKEY!" Said turtle flew two and a half feet in the air and landed on the sofa, looking at his eldest brother "Dude! Are you trying to kill me?" Mikey patted and sat up "Master Splinter wants to talk to us, but I don't know why" Leo said and got Mikey up and they both walked to the door where Raph and Donnie waited.<p>

"What's going on Leo?" Donnie asked and looked abit anxious, Raph was to nervous to even talk "I don't know guys, I'm as clueless as you are" Leo said and opened the doors...But his jaw hit the floor and he slamed it shut again "I'm not going in there!" He gasped, Donnie opened the door a little so he, raph and Mikey could peake in, the room was lit with candels and in front of Splinter's meditaing form was a wooden chest and another item.

They closed the door again and turned to Leo "why do I get a feeling this has something to do with us?" Mikey asked, his brothers didn't anwser and tryed to sneak away from the doors...But Splinters voice stopped them.

"Boys, I want a few words with you!"

"If you wear that it has nothing to do with Leo!" Raph said and held his hand on the door

"It is about all of you Raphael, and the small trouble you are in that only Leonardo can help you with"

Raph lost all the dark green colour and rip the whole door open "How the Shell did you..." "Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neil informed me last night, now sit!" Raph and the others sat down and waited for whatever that was to come, they hoped that it wasn't about Leo and held eachother's hands.

"I have heard that when I take Leonardo in here, you three leaves the lair and go to the surface, thankfully to Miss O'Neil's apartment, what made you think that you were slipping away from you brother?" Splinter started, Leo held Raph and Mikey's hands harder and looked at Donnie, Mikey took a deep breath and started.

"Before this 'leader' thing started, Leo was always with us and we were like normal, but when we got ten...You decide to cut the bond that we had made and every day you took Leo to the Dojo, we thought he wanted to so we stopped to ask if he wanted to play. Raph said that Leo didn't want to train all the time, but we didn't know at that time...It was first when Leo left the lair for five days that..."

"I was gone for five days?" Leo suddenly shout and jumped on his feet "I tought it was five hours!" "That must have been before you got injuerd, when Rapheal found you in that tunnel, you were almost half dead and had very deep cuts that was still bleeding, you brothers thought that the worst had happened and to be honest...I thought it as well" Splinter said and closed his eyes, he still remembered that day when he thought one of them was gonna leave.

Thankfully Leo was still with them and they and almost lost him several times but now that might never happen anymore, "Your brothers barely left your side when you did not wake up and I thought that it had been to late...But when your brothers screamed at you to come back I hoped that it would work...And it did!" He added and opened them again, looking at each of them "but you have not slipped away from each other...Only grown closer to each other, and don't ever think that your brothers hates you Leonardo...As you have heard the past few day after you woke up"

"I know sensei...Raph's fist cleared that UP!" Leo said and looked at Raph, who looked sheeply and tried to look like 'What's-he-talking-about!', "With all due respect sensei...I doubted that I was the right choise to be leader but...during the years...I think I've got some sence on what it means...But I'd like to be the leader on the surface and not in the lair...were...I just want to be a older brother..."

If someone had stand outside the Dojo they would have got a heart attack when the shouts came from the pass seven minutes quiet talk, Raph, Donnie and Mikey all flew on Leo and didn't let go of him, Splinter didn't have the heart to interrupte them so he let them stay that way. "I hope that you boys stays close to each other from now on?" He asked.

"Where's the super-glue Donnie?" Mikey asked and caused the whole family to laugh, Leo hugged Mikey and told him never to change, not even if the next decade was on it's way.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leo?...Do...Do you have a minute?" Donnie asked later that night, Leo looked up from his book and smiled.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you? If somethings bothering you then come to me despite the time of day" He said and sat up in bed, Donnie walked in and sat down on the bed and looked like he had been crying which made Leo worried "Donnie?"

"You left...In the nightmare..." Donnie whispered and tried to control him slef from crying again, Leo smiled and pulled Donnie in a hug, trying to calm the little genious down "Does it look like I've left now?" "No..." Leo nooded and held Donnie harder as he lost control and cried in his big brother's shoulder, the nightmare had scared the younger turtle to the point of life scared. Leo whispered calming words and kissed Donnie's forehead.

"I'm here...It was just a dream...I won't leave again...it's not like I can anyway either" Leo said and chuckled a little, he felt Donnie chuckle too so it had worked, Leo thought Mikey was better on lighting up everyones mood and not him, now he knew he had been wrong again.

"Promise you won't leave...EVER...We need you big brother!" Donnie said and moved closer to Leo and put his head on Leo's chest and listen to the steady heart beats, Donnie didn't know how his big brother could survive that but that didn't matter now...His big brother was still with them...And they were not gonna let him go again...Ever!

"Love you big brother..."

"Love you too little brother...Raph, Mikey I know your there!" Leo said and turned his head to the door, which opened and both turtles looked in, both sheeply looking "Umm...Room for two more?" Mikey asked, Leo raised an eye-bone at them like 'Just-get-your-shells-here-already', both smiled and jumped in bed with their other brothers and Leo was, of course, under the pile of little brothers.

"Night guys...Love you" Leo whispered and fell asleep.

"Night Leo...Thanks...For not leaving us...Alone..." Raph whispered.

Mikey moved closer too and soon fell asleep "You're the best big brother ever Leo...I'm glad you got mutated with us...Love you bro" He whispered and was soon out like a light, Donnie looked at Leo's calm, peaceful face "Don't ever leave bro...We love you...Brother's sticks together!" He whispered and soon joined his brother's in dream land.

They were always sticking together since that day...Even when Raph's trouble with the Purple Dragons was spoken and that had been taken care off, Leo had mostly done the work while they others got the stolen goods to their rightful place. No matter what was throwed at them, they stood their ground and fighted it...

...Thanks to the strength Leo gave them...Not as a leader...

_...But as a brother!_

_And he didn't turn his shell at them, he always helped them...Till the day they left the living world to the other one, Leo stayed until it was Splinter's turn and then joined his family and friends._

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p>HURRAAAYYYY! the story is done! next is the death fic i was talking about...*looks around for Raph* oh ya...i got this done in school ^_^' but i might be dead when i get home! *looks out the window and see a shadow with a sai in the belt*<p>

...if i get ome at all O_O' turtles and daylight don't mix in sweden or anywhere...right?

anyway...leave reviews and PM your own thoughts of this story! and...who do you want me to kill? Leo is out of question and so is Splinter, Casey and April...Maybe Mikey?...that would sign under my death document...oh well...I'll think of something!

hope you've enjoyed the story!

TmntEmi


End file.
